1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to injection molding. In particular, this invention relates to nozzles for controlling flow of melt through conduits between an injection unit and mold cavities.
2. Description of Related Art
Injection molding is a cyclic process wherein mold assemblies defining mold cavities are operable between “open” and “closed” conditions, the open condition permitting release of molded articles and the closed condition permitting filling of the cavities with material to be molded. Mold assemblies comprise mating mold components comprising a primary core component and primary cavity component, the primary core component and primary cavity component meeting along a so called “parting line” when the mold assembly is closed. The mating mold components define cavities defining the shape and size of articles to be molded. A mold assembly within the press unit of a molding machine is illustrated in FIG. 1a. Filling of cavities is effected by forcing flowable material, e.g. molten metal, rubber or thermoplastic (known as “melt”), from an injection unit through conduits to the mold cavities. Once filled, the mold assembly is held closed while the molten material solidifies and is opened to allow removal of molded articles when the material has sufficiently solidified to retain the molded form without unacceptable distortion when the material is unsupported. It is known in injection molding to provide valves for controlling flow of melt from the injection unit to the mold assembly.
It is known for each pair of mating mold components to define plural mold cavities. For such mold assemblies, it is known to provide conduits for conducting melt from the injection unit to plural nozzles, each nozzle controlling the flow of melt to one or more mold cavities. To prevent leakage of melt from the conduit on separation of the mating mold components, it is known to provide a nozzle valve for opening and closing the melt conducting passage within the nozzle. It is known to operate such valves with pneumatic or hydraulic actuators to control the opening and closing of the valves in accordance with a predetermined scheme for controlling flow of melt into the mold assembly for, for example balancing pressure among plural cavities or controlling the rate of mold filling. The complexity and cost of such nozzles makes them ill suited to applications where the valves need only be operated between a fully open condition while the mold assembly is closed and otherwise fully closed. It is also known to provide passively actuated valves with biasing means to hold the valves closed until force from admission of melt to the nozzle overcomes the biasing force and opens the valve. Such valves have the disadvantage that residual pressure in the controlled conduit after opening of a mold assembly may be sufficient to prevent full closure of the valve and hence permit leakage through the valve, known as “drooling”. In light of the foregoing, there is a need for nozzle valves that are effectively fully opened and closed by passive means operated by the opening and closing of mold assemblies.
Improved productivity of injection molding is achieved by providing plural mold assemblies having plural parting lines wherein the mating mold components are carried on intermediate movable platens interposed between a stationary platen and a primary movable platen defining a press or clamping unit of the injection molding machine. Such arrangements are known as “stack molds” or “dual molds” and FIG. 1b illustrates such an arrangement for three mold assemblies in the press unit of a molding machine. In plural mold assembly arrangements, melt is conveyed from the injection unit to the mold cavities through conduits that must accommodate cyclic separation of the mold components carried by the intermediate movable platens. It is known to provide an arrangement of valves at separations of conduits in such mold arrangements to control flow through the conduits, the valves being operated by pneumatic or hydraulic actuators. The use of such actuators increases the complexity and cost of valves for controlling flow of melt through the conduits. Hence there is a need for controlling the flow of melt through conduits for mold arrangements comprising plural mold assemblies that overcome the disadvantages of the known devices.